Embodiments described herein relate generally to virtual resources within a data center, and, in particular, to management of unit-based virtual resources within a data center environment.
Because data center environments (e.g., cloud computing data center environments) are defined by a relatively large-scale infrastructure, management of the various components within the infrastructure can be complicated and may not be handled in a desirable fashion using known methods and apparatus. In particular, known methods and apparatus for managing resources of infrastructure to provide a specified level service (e.g., a guaranteed level of service) to users with virtual resources operating within the data center environment may not be adequate for some applications. Many of these known methods and apparatus, for example, may be too specialized for some applications and/or may not integrate the diverse functionality of various systems that control and/or manage components within the data center environment to provide a specified level of service in a desirable fashion.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for management of unit-based virtual resources within a data center environment.